If Tomorrow Never Comes (And Others)
by CherryBloomDreams
Summary: A couple of poems I've been writing in my spare time. Enjoy! :)
1. If Tomorrow Never Comes

If Tomorrow never comes,  
And I'm without you,  
I guess I'll just die,  
'cause you know you're my everything  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And he's the one to blame,  
Just make sure it's not one of his games,  
Even with his one eye, he's got no shame  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And I'm gone by sundown,  
I just want you to know that  
I'll always love you, forever and always  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And he takes you away,  
remember that I'll be there to save you  
no matter the trouble  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And you're still with me,  
just know I'll protect you,  
I promised I'd keep you safe  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And he comes back,  
I'll be there to make sure  
He never does  
'cause you know, there's no way I'm living with out you

-o-o-o-o-o-  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And I'm all alone,  
Please know that I tried to make you happy,  
even though you already were  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And He's you again,  
I'll try my best to make  
you my brother again  
If Tomorrow never comes,  
And I've gone away,  
Just know that I'm still here,  
beating in your loving heart

**GUYS GUESS WHAT I WROTE THIS AND ANOTHER POEM IN AN HOUR, I'M A ROLL PEOPLE!**

**But Seriously, Hope you all like this poem!**

**Who's Narrator #1?**

**Who's Narrator #2?**

**Who's Narrator #3?**

**Who's 'He'? **

**See you guys later! :)**

**-thatcrazylonergirl**


	2. I've been doing fine

**Yay It's a double update! Also, I decided to keep updating this with more of my poems so you guys can read what I've been doing all this time! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

I've been doing fine without you,  
I know I have.  
It's just everything I see reminds me of you  
And tears fill my eyes

I've been doing just fine without you,  
Everything's alright  
It's just I miss your smile and your unique view of life,  
That sometimes I lie awake wondering if you're fine without me

I'm fine with without you,  
No, really, I am  
It's just everyday since you left, the Mystery Shack  
Just isn't the same

I've been doing fine,  
Really, I'm okay  
It's just lately it's been hard to tell,  
It's been so long since I saw you last

I've been totally doing fine without you, baby,  
I even got a new girl  
It's just I don't feel the same way with her  
That I felt with you

I've been doing awesome without you,  
Life hasn't been better  
It's just I miss all the chaos and entering your minds  
Sometimes I wonder, are you really fine without them?

**I managed to fit Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Bill, Stan and Robbie in this! (By the way that's no their order in the poem, I'm letting you guys figure it out on your on) Yay I'm so proud of myself**

**Thanks you guys for the review(s)! It means a lot to me! :)**

**-thatcrazylonergirl**


	3. Boy in the Mirror

**Part 2 of the double update! Now it's a Reverse Pines poem with Dipper finding his reverse self in his mirror. Enjoy!**

Mirror, Mirror on the wall,  
Tell me, am I really me at all?

There's a boy in my mirror,  
who appears to be me  
but he can't be  
Even with the same messy brown hair  
And same puny body

He looks like the me version of Gideon  
with the sky blue suit  
And the crystal blue eyes  
His bangs are curled up  
to the point where his birthmark is showing

He can't be me,  
There's nothing of the original me I can see  
The boy in my mirror  
Is smiling his Cheshire cat smile  
Back at me

There's a haunting boy in my mirror  
Never goes, Never leaves  
But lately it's less of him  
And more of just the mirror  
Am I turning into some kind of vampire?

He can't be me,  
There's nothing of the actual me I can see  
This has to be a mistake,  
There's no more that I can take  
Please tell me I'm not going insane

There's a boy in my mirror  
But he's gone now  
All that's left is his Cheshire cat smile  
Haunting me everywhere I go  
I think I'm gone for a while

Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,  
Tell me, is there anyway to save me now?


	4. Curious Minds

he has no idea what he's getting himself into  
he's going to be dead before the summer ends  
i know, of course  
and he thinks he's going to win

he's looking for things he won't find  
besides, hasn't he heard of what becomes of curious minds?  
he's playing with fire, you know  
but he's ready to go, go, go

his sister on the other hand  
is way more lovable  
she may be apart of her brother's band  
but she'll give up anything to save him

they won't get the best of me  
they're not going to be that kind  
it'll be all fun and games when somebody'll lose their mind

they won't stop me  
what goes up is sure to go down  
but they'll come around  
and mine they'll be


	5. Hole in my Heart

There's a hole in my heart  
From where you used to be  
I wish we were never set apart  
But, maybe it's just me

There's half of my soul  
Still left inside of me  
Cause you know,  
You were the other half of me

There's a sickening hole in my heart  
From where you left me  
It's tearing everything apart  
Can't it be like it once was, one more time?

Oh, I hope and I pray  
Oh but maybe someday  
I'll see you again  
And everything will be okay

There's half of my tiny soul  
That's still left in me  
It's like having a hole  
Right through your chest

I miss you dearly  
It's been really hard to live without you  
I keep telling myself I'll be alright  
But I can't be, not without you

Mabel I need you here  
There's no way I'm living any loner  
Please come back home, sis  
If only you weren't ...dead...


	6. Haunted

he's in my Head  
he's hauntIng my mind  
he's eating my memorieS  
he's leaving his world to come to miNe

i don't know who i Am anymore  
even My brown eyes have changed  
they think i'm still the samE old me,  
but I'm not, now i'm him

he'S in my thoughts  
he's Becoming what I'm trying not to be  
he's takIng over me  
he's saying goodbye to his world and heLlo to mine

heLp me, somebody  
i Can't take this anymore  
it's gettIng hard to tell  
he's Putting the 'me' in 'mischief'

he's saying that he's Helping me  
he's killing mE instead  
goodnight eveRybody..  
i'll be gone before you realize


	7. Trees

there's so many Things we have seen  
so many wonderful, terrible tHings  
but wE can't say anything  
unless we could Talk

we know what Really went down  
during the nights of ninEteen eighty-two  
when thEy would go around  
searching for clueS

we knOw what they did  
during that Friday  
when a cerTain dream demon  
made a harmful deal with one of them

we know who the boy we see oftEn is looking for is  
the author oF the three journal  
he hid among us so many years ago  
and why his assistant Really lost his mind

we have sEen so many things  
wonderful thingS,  
terrible Things,  
but we can't say a thing

and besides, do you know what becomes of curious minds?

**How much do you we really know about the trees in the Gravity Falls forest?**


	8. Curiosity killed the Boy

Curiosity killed the Boy  
It ripped and teared him apart  
He was searching too hard for answers  
Letting curiosity be his guide

Curiosity snapped the boy in two  
Just like I thought he would  
It shattered his mind and broke his bones  
Taking all his determination with it

Curiosity got the best of the boy  
It damaged his soul and toke his heart  
Right after he lost his mind  
And everything was tearing apart

They say it was an accident  
That he in the wrong place at the wrong time  
But his sister knew better  
Even though she never said a thing

Curiosity murdered the Boy  
That night so long ago  
He was put into a coma  
And never seen again

Curiosity killed that little boy  
But I was blamed instead  
They think I destroyed him  
From head to toe

But it was so fun watching it all happen  
Pine Trees are really easy to chop down  
Once you know that  
Curiosity can kill almost anything

And Pine Trees are the easiest ones


	9. Apocalypse

The Apocalypse is coming  
The end times are near  
You'd better get into gear  
And wish you'd hadn't come

Something's coming  
Something you can't stop  
There's only 21 hours left  
And you ignored the man who tried to tell you

Pine Trees will burn  
Shooting Stars will fall  
Question Marks will exclaimed  
And Llamas will die

I've got big plans coming  
Your party can't last forever  
Those agents' radar's going off  
The portal's almost done

I told you a darkness will come  
It'll change everything you care about  
I told you I didn't need you getting in my way  
And now my biggest plan has come

The end of the world is closer than the end of the summer,  
Don't you know  
I'm coming back to Gravity Falls  
I told you I'd be back

The Apocalypse is coming  
The happiest day for me  
The day I've planned for  
You don't know what you've gotten yourself into


	10. Final Countdown

The end is so near  
You only have 13 hours to prepare  
Hope you've taken care  
And lost all your fear

12 hours you've got left  
You'd better not be deaf  
And you can't just say at the Northwest's  
Because I'm the host of the party now

11 hours until the show begins  
It's staring you and your silly twin  
No need to think you'll win  
You've already lost

9 hours until you regret  
Ignoring the man who told you about the threat  
Your life's in debt  
And you can fret all you want, my pet

8 hours and the apocalypse starts  
You'd better use your smarts  
But you won't get away with this part  
I'm already ahead

7 hours, you'd better hurry  
It'll all be blurry  
But don't worry  
You'll be dead before you even realize

6 hours Gravity Falls is at its doom  
It'll all go zoom  
No more hiding in your room  
It will just go boom

5 hours left to weep  
Ill be haunting you in your sleep  
You've got yourself in too deep  
And now you're going to pay

4 hours and I'll be ruining your fun  
You'd better run  
I'll make sure you're the last one  
And so I can watch you suffer until you're dead

3 hours and I'll be welcoming people to the show  
It'll be one big blow  
And I'll be victorious, you know  
Always watching you, always watching

2 hours left, Pine Tree  
This ain't no shopping spree  
But dead you will be  
And happy will I be

1 hour left, Nothing can save you now  
You'd better say ciao  
To everything you've ever known  
Because I'll be destroying it all, one by one


	11. Dear Brother

Dear Brother, please wake up

He's only telling you lies

Dear Brother, you can trust him

He's just a voice in your head

Dear Brother, forget about everything

It's driving you to pieces

Dear Brother, you're lost

He's not what he seems

Dear Brother, please let me help

You don't need his magic

Dear Brother, you need my help

Do you even know who you are anymore?

Dear Brother, when we were strong

Nothing went wrong

Dear Brother, it isn't no lie

And we're not going to die

Dear Brother, that devil on your shoulder

Is only making you mad

Dear Brother, please come back

And be my brother I used to have


	12. Trust

I want to trust you

I want to believe you're telling the truth

But I don't know what you're saying is true

And if I should just trust my brother

It was a delicate beginning rush

One big haul

The feeling you can know so much

Without knowing anything at all

Now that I can easily put my hand down

On this button I'm holding on to

And if I had known what I know now

I never would have been so carefree

I need to trust you

I need to give a second chance

I don't want to think you're a bad guy

But I don't know what to think anymore

It's getting closer to 0

With every argument from you and him

While I'm the victim

Of this fate of the world on my hands

I think I know what I'll do

I can't go back on what I'm about to do

I'm sorry, dear brother

_...I trust you, Grunkle Stan_


	13. Puppet Strings

Puppet Strings  
Are what's holding me down  
they're making me frown  
they're making me drown

I have strings  
And I can't get free  
He says that's the only way for me  
And I'm just a silly little Pine Tree

I'm held down by Puppet Strings  
And it's changing me  
I can't think straight any longer  
But I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger

I've got strings  
And they're practically killing me  
Ignore what I said before  
someone please save me

I have some strings  
And it's no fun  
I'm tied up to everyone  
They don't have any strings

But as you can see there's puppet strings on me


End file.
